


palladium

by cyndaquils



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.</p>
</blockquote><p>She’s frustrated because this mental block of his—being downright scared of Rin—means that he’s not once kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	palladium

**Author's Note:**

> so, the prompt was: "basorexia, any k/gou ship!!!!" so here is some seikou!! (also @ village-bridge.tumblr)

She thinks it’s because he’s her brother’s captain, that’s why he’s so hesitant. He holds her hand delicately, like if he so much as squeezes she’ll shatter. He gets jumpy whenever she mentions Rin, and the one time they nearly ran into him during a date he hid behind a trashcan for a good five minutes. She chastises him for that, because he’s the captain and he shouldn’t be cowering in fear of his own swimmers, but apparently her brother is frightening when angered. And, yes, dating his sister would result in a rather unpleasant reaction.

Captain Mikoshiba and Mikoshiba Seijuurou are very different from each other, where Captain Mikoshiba is strict and no-nonsense, Mikoshiba Seijuurou carefree and silly. Still, Kou thinks he’s being unreasonable.

Besides that, though, she’s frustrated because this mental block of his—being downright scared of Rin—means that he’s not once kissed her. She tried when they went to a festival together once, but he ended up distracting her with fried squid and festival games.

She mentions it to him, one day, when they’re sitting on a picnic blanket in the warm August sun. He turns to her, his cheeks dusted pink and tries to stutter something out. But she’s made up her mind, and she’s going to get her kiss, damn it all.

Lightly, she dusts her lips against his, and he splutters.

"But Gou-kun!" he says, "what if—"

She knows what he’s going to say, so she shuts him up with another kiss.


End file.
